THE HYUUGA'S WEDDING
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: Bagaimana jika ternyata takdir memang sudah diukir? Bagaimana jika ternyata nasib tidak bisa diubah? Bagaimana jika ternyata aku tidak bisa memilih? Apapun, inilah realita yang harus kita jalani...


**THE HYUUGA'S WEDDING**

_Bagaimana jika ternyata takdir memang sudah diukir?_

_Bagaimana jika ternyata nasib tidak bisa diubah?_

_Bagaimana jika ternyata aku tidak bisa memilih?_

_Apapun, inilah realita yang harus kita jalani..._

Author : Hyuuga Amoria

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AR, Semi Canon, Typo, dll.

_**Hinata's PoV**_

Resah. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. 'Kenapa jadi begini?' batinku kian gundah.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di jendela kamarku. Menikmati kicau burung di pagi hari, yang sebenarnya tak bisa kunikmati, karena otak dan hatiku sedang berkicau saling bersahutan sendiri.

Hatiku selalu menjerit 'tidak mau!', dan otakku selalu membalasnya dengan berteriak 'harus mau!'. Dan semua itu, hanya bisa kulerai dengan menghela nafas.

Aku bersyukur peperangan antara hati dan otakku ini tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Jika tidak, entah berapa orang yang akan memarahiku karena saking berisiknya mereka berdua.

Akhirnya aku berdiri dan melangkah ke tengah ruangan dalam kamarku. Ada sebuah kimono berwarna violet muda bercorak bunga lavender dengan obi berwarna ungu terlipat rapi di atas futon. Kimono yang dipersiapkan untuk pernikahanku hari ini. Aku membungkuk, lalu duduk sambil memandangi kimono indah itu. Tanpa sadar, tanganku terulur untuk menyentuhnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Seseorang mengetuk shoji kamarku. Sedikit mengagetkanku.

"Hinata-sama...," terdengar suara wanita itu, menggeser fusuma kamarku. "Mengapa belum mengganti pakaian Anda?" tanya Hitomi, salah satu maid keluargaku. "Hinata-sama...?" dia memanggilku dengan suara lirih, takut dan ragu.

Aku tidak menoleh. Rasanya terlalu sayang jika melewatkan sedetik saja penglihatanku yang sedang dimanjakan oleh keindahan kimono di depanku ini.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja pandanganku kabur. Air mataku berjatuhan setetes demi setetes, membasahi kimono itu.

"Hi-Hinata-sama...," sekali lagi Hitomi memanggilku.

Tanganku masih menyentuh kimono itu. Kain sutra itu terasa halus sekali. Seakan-akan bisa membuat jemari siapapun yang menyentuhnya tergelincir di sana. Perlahan kuusap jejak tetesan air mataku. Kuharap tidak meninggalkan bekas di sana.

"Iya, Hitomi-san..., bisa tolong bantu aku?" pintaku sambil berdiri. Kemudian kulepaskan kimono tidur yang sedang kupakai.

"Ha-hai, Hinata-sama...," Hitomi pun mengulurkan tangannya membantuku melepaskan pakaianku setelah dia menutup kembali pintu kamarku.

Semua mata menatap ke arahku, bagai ribuan kunai yang seakan-akan siap merajam tubuhku. Aku sangat gugup. Kimono yang kukenakan terasa agak kebesaran bagi tubuhku, membuatku kesulitan untuk melangkah. Namun genggaman tangan ayahku terasa begitu erat, seakan menguatkanku agar aku tetap berdiri tegak dan berjalan menuju altar pernikahan.

Dari balik kerudungku, bisa kulihat seorang pria sedang menungguku di depan sana. 'Tampan sekali...,' batinku saat aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya, berusaha menatap wajahnya tanpa byakugan.

'Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan?' terkejut sendiri oleh pikiranku, segera kugelengkan kepalaku pelan. Sangat pelan agar tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu. Kupejamkan kedua mataku erat agar air mataku kembali tertelan ke dalam kelopak mataku. 'Jangan menetes, jangan menetes..., kumohon...,' doaku dalam hati.

Jarak dari pintu masuk hingga ke altar memang hanya beberapa meter, tapi terasa ribuan mil bagiku karena hati dan otakku berlarian ke sana kemari, masih melanjutkan peperangan mereka tadi.

'_Apakah dia mencintaiku?' – 'Yang jelas dia menyayangiku, jadi pasti juga mencintaiku!'_

'_Bukankah dia tahu aku mencintai orang lain?' – 'Tidak masalah, kan?'_

'_Apakah dia akan mengerti perasaanku?' – 'Tentu dia sangat mengerti, selalu mengerti bahkan!'_

'_Apakah aku bisa mencintainya?' – 'Cinta akan tumbuh seiring dengan waktu,'_

'_Apakah aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik?' – 'Aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik,'_

'_Apakah kami akan bahagia?' – 'Pasti! Percayalah pada diri sendiri!'_

'_Berapa orang anak yang akan aku lahirkan nanti?' – 'APA?'_

Aku menggeleng lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih kencang karena aku tahu ayahku menoleh kepadaku. Mengamatiku yang bertingkah aneh sedari tadi. Kemudian menggenggam tanganku lebih erat, seakan menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kualihkan pandangan untuk membuyarkan imajinasiku yang kian tak karuan agar segera menghilang. Kuamati satu per satu orang-orang yang sedang memandangiku.

Ada Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama, yang tersenyum penuh wibawa.

Ada para sensei, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Anko-sensei dan tentu saja Kurenai-sensei, yang saat ini sedang tersenyum keibuan saat melihatku menatap ke arahnya. Aku pun tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan kepadanya.

Ada Kiba dan Shino, kedua sahabatku yang selalu setia menemaniku berlatih maupun saat mengemban misi.

Ada Shikamaru, yang sedang sibuk memegangi Chouji dengan kagemane-nya agar Chouji tidak berlari ke meja makan.

Ada Sakura dan Ino, yang khusus hari ini, mereka berdua mengenakan kimono dengan warna favorit masing-masing.

Ada Lee dan Ten Ten, yang memandangku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat kumengerti apa maksudnya.

Ada Hanabi, adik perempuanku satu-satunya, yang hari ini dia terlihat sangat feminim memakai kimono.

Dan ada Naruto, pria yang selama ini membuatku menghiasi siang hariku dengan lamunan dan malam hariku dengan impian tentangnya.

'Andai saja...,' batinku sambil memejamkan mata. Kali ini diikuti oleh setetes air yang mengalir ke pipiku.

Lalu kualihkan kembali pandanganku ke arah pria tampan yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku saat ini. Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Hangat. Penuh kasih sayang. Penuh rasa hormat.

Ragu, tapi tetap kuulurkan tanganku untuk meraih jemarinya yang menunggu. Dia pun menggenggam jemariku lembut. Seakan takut jika terlalu erat, mungkin akan mematahkan ruas-ruas telapak tanganku.

Ayahku melepaskan tanganku. Kulihat dia mengangguk pelan sambil menatap calon suamiku. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju altar. Berdiri tepat di samping pria yang sampai saat ini masih melirik ke arahku, membuatku jengah dan malu.

Diam-diam aku sendiri pun meliriknya, memperhatikannya. Wajahnya sangat tenang. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia memang pria yang tampan. Kimono warna ungu tua nyaris hitam yang dipakainya terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya yang kekar.

Dengan selisih tinggi badan 12 cm, sebenarnya agak sulit bagiku untuk mencuri pandang. Dan memang benar. Dia tersenyum sambil balas melirikku lagi.

'Oh, Kami-sama...,' jeritku dalam hati. Aku segera menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku yang terasa memanas. Aku yakin sekali, saat ini pipiku pasti merona karena malu.

Ya. Inilah sang pengantin pria. Dialah yang akan menikahiku hari ini. Detik ini juga. Dialah pria yang dulu pernah hampir membunuhku. Namun setelah peristiwa itu, dialah selalu melindungiku.

**Neji's PoV**

Bingung. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batinku bertanya pada pria yang membalas tatapan mataku dari dalam cermin.

Kimono berwarna ungu tua telah terpasang pada tubuhku, terasa sangat pas. Rambut panjang berwarna hitam kecoklatanku terikat rapi, walau ada beberapa helai poniku yang terlepas.

Kuperhatikan tanda kutukan bunke di dahiku. Entah mengapa, saat ini aku justru bersyukur memilikinya. Ya, walaupun tanpa ini, aku akan dengan senang hati menerima perintah terakhir dari paman Hiashi.

Hatiku terlalu bahagia hingga tanpa sadar bibirku mengukir senyum walau sangat tipis. Namun otakku saat ini, dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran tak tentu, yang hanya bisa kuhilangkan dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Lama berdiri di depan cermin, aku jengah sendiri melihat bayanganku di dalam sana. Akhirnya aku melangkah ke tengah ruangan dalam kamarku. Kemudian duduk di atas futon yang belum sempat kurapikan karena aku sibuk memakai kimono pernikahan yang membuatku agak kesulitan saat mengenakannya. Mencoba mengalihkan kegugupanku, kulipat selimut dan futon itu.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Seseorang mengetuk shoji kamarku. Aku berdiri untuk membuka fusuma.

"Neji...," terdengar suara berat pria itu, menggeser fusuma kamarku sebelum aku sempat membukanya. "Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Hiashi, paman sekaligus calon ayah mertuaku.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," jawabku singkat.

"Duduklah! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," paman Hiashi menyentuh bahuku pelan. Kami pun duduk saling berhadapan.

Aku menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata beliau. Bukan takut, tapi canggung. Rasanya terlalu mendadak jika tiba-tiba paman Hiashi begitu lembut dan hangat. Tidak seperti biasanya yang sangat tegas dan dingin.

Untuk beberapa saat, kami sama-sama terdiam. Aku tak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh paman Hiashi, tapi menunggu beliau bersuara rasanya seperti berabad-abad lamanya. Membuatku kian gugup dan canggung.

"Hn, Neji...," dengan suara pelan paman Hiashi mulai membuka suara. Aku menunduk, mendengarkan. "Mulai hari ini, Hinata sepenuhnya tanggung jawabmu,"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," jawabku sambil agak membungkuk.

"Kuharap kalian berdua bahagia," bisik paman Hiashi sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Arigatou, Hiashi-sama...," ujarku lirih, tapi hatiku rasanya ingin menjerit karena bahagia.

"Hn, mulai sekarang panggil aku ayah," ucap paman Hiashi sambil berdiri. Kemudian beliau berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Meninggalkanku dalam keadaan terkejut karena tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar.

Setelah beberapa saat menenangkan diri, aku pun keluar dari kamarku.

Semua mata menatap ke arahku, seperti sinar matahari yang menghangatkan tubuhku. Aku sangat gugup saat ini. Padahal aku sudah yakin sekali akan bisa mengatasinya tasi. Sekali lagi aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu ruangan terbuka. Kualihkan pandanganku ke sana. Tampak paman Hiashi sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, menggandeng seorang wanita bertubuh mungil yang wajahnya tertutup kerudung berwarna ungu muda transparan.

Kimono indah yang dipakainya tampak agak kebesaran, terlihat sekali dia kesulitan melangkah. Namun dia benar-benar anggun dalam balutan kimono bermotif lavender itu.

Dapat kulihat dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tenang. Ya, tanpa byakugan pun aku tahu itu, dan aku yakin, orang biasa sekalipun juga pasti akan mengetahuinya.

Jarak dari pintu masuk hingga ke altar memang hanya beberapa meter, tapi terasa ribuan mil bagiku karena hatiku tidak sabar ingin meraih tangan lembut wanita itu dalam genggamanku. Hatiku dan otakku seakan mati rasa karena menunggunya di sini. Membuat perasaanku berkecamuk tak menentu

'_Apakah dia mencintaiku?' – 'Dia bersedia menikah denganmu!'_

'_Aku tahu dia mencintai orang lain,' – 'Namun aku mencintainya,'_

'_Apakah dia akan merasakan cintaku?' – 'Aku selalu menyayanginya!'_

'_Apakah aku bisa menjadi suami yang baik?' – 'Aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik,'_

'_Apakah kami akan bahagia?' – 'Aku bahagia! Dan aku akan membuatnya bahagia!'_

'_Berapa orang anak yang akan kami miliki nanti?' – 'APA?'_

Aku menggeleng, terkejut oleh anganku sendiri. Kali ini aku menghela nafas, berusaha membuang semua beban yang memenuhi perasaanku yang gelisah. Kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sekali lagi.

Kualihkan pandangan untuk melihat ke arah wanita yang sedang berjalan menghampiriku. Kuperhatikan dia dengan seksama. Ingatanku melayang ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat aku dan dia harus bertarung dalam ujian chunin.

'Oh, Kami-sama..., aku nyaris membunuh wanita ini. Wanita yang kucintai sejak pandangan pertama...,' batinku dalam hati.

Lalu kualihkan kembali pandanganku ke arah orang-orang yang ada dalam ruangan ini. Mereka semua menatap sang mempelai wanita penuh takjub.

Ada Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama, yang tersenyum tipis, menyisakan kesan sedikit angkuh seperti biasanya.

Ada para sensei, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Anko-sensei , Kurenai-sensei dan tentu saja Guy-sensei, yang saat kulihat, tiba-tiba beliau menoleh ke arahku dan mengacungkan jempol sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rapi dan bersinar menyilaukan.

Andai saja ini bukan hari pernikahanku, ingin sekali rasanya kupenuhi wajahku dengan ribuan sweatdrops. Namun aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan kepadanya.

Ada Shikamaru, yang tampak sedikit berkeringat karena ternyata dia sedang menggunakan kagemane-nya untuk menahan Chouji yang sedang menatap penuh hasrat ke arah meja hidangan.

Ada Sakura dan Ino, yang terlihat cantik dalam balutan kimono. 'Apa mereka bisa berjalan dengan kimono itu?' batinku menahan tawa.

Ada Kiba dan Shino, teman satu tim calon istriku, yang selalu setia menjaganya, baik saat berlatih maupun misi.

Ada Hanabi, calon adik iparku satu-satunya, yang hari ini dia terlihat sangat imut memakai kimono.

Ada Lee dan Ten Ten, teman satu timku, yang tampak memandang wanita yang sedang menghampiriku dengan tatapan agak kecewa. Aku tahu, sebenarnya Ten Ten diam-diam menyukaiku.

Dan ada Naruto, pria yang selama ini membuatku cemburu karena dia tidak hanya bisa mengalahkanku dalam bertarung, tapi juga dalam hati calon istriku.

Dan inilah sang pengantin wanita. Dialah yang akan kunikahi hari ini. Detik ini juga. Dialah wanita yang dulu pernah hampir kubunuh. Wanita yang kepadanya, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat bertemu di pesta ulang tahunnya.

Dengan penuh keyakinan, kuulurkan tanganku untuk meraih jemarinya. Dia pun menyambutku, menggenggam jemariku lembut.

Paman Hiashi melepaskan tangannya. Kulihat beliau mengangguk pelan sambil menatapku. Aku pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum penuh hormat kepadanya. Kemudian aku berjalan mendekat ke altar, sambil menggandeng calon istriku.

Berdiri tepat di samping wanita yang kucintai, tanpa sadar aku melirik ke arahnya. Aku terkejut luar biasa saat mendapati kedua matanya sedang mengamatiku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Dengan selisih tinggi badan 12 cm, sebenarnya mudah sekali bagiku untuk mencuri pandang. Dan memang benar. Akhirnya aku tersenyum saat kulihat wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang terpancar di sana.

**Author's PoV**

Prosesi pernikahan telah selesai. Sumpah dan janji telah terucap. Perlahan Neji membuka kerudung transparan yang menutupi wajah Hinata dengan tangan gemetar. Bukan takut, tapi canggung.

"Silakan Anda mencium pengantin wanitanya," ucap bapak pendeta yang baru saja menikahkan mereka.

Neji tampak terkejut. Wajah Hinata semakin menunduk. Bingung melihat tingkah Hinata, membuat Neji semakin canggung menghadapi situasi ini. Dia menoleh ke arah pendeta itu.

"Silakan Anda mencium pengantin wanitanya," pendeta itu mengulang kata-katanya.

Masih bingung, Neji memandang ke arah Hiashi yang berdiri agak jauh di belakang Hinata. Pria setengah baya itu tampak mengangguk pelan.

Andai boleh jujur, Neji lebih memilih segera mengunci Hinata di dalam kamarnya. Namun saat melihat sekelilingnya, walau tanpa byakugan, siapapun tahu, mereka semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini sedang menunggu untuk melihat Neji mencium Hinata.

'Apakah seorang bunke akan berani mencium souke, walau sudah resmi menjadi suami istri?' batin sebagian besar orang di sana, terutama teman-teman sebaya mereka.

Tanpa diduga, Neji mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Hinata, mengangkat dagunya. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya, ke arah bibir mungil berwarna pink itu. Namun dia berhenti sejenak, menikmati pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Hinata berusaha menunduk, pipinya semakin memerah. Matanya terpejam begitu rapat, dan nafasnya terhenti.

"CUP!"

Akhirnya terjadi juga ciuman pertama sepasang penganti itu. Bukan di bibir, tapi di kening. Hanya sekilas, tapi terasa hangat. Sedetik kemudian, Hinata menghela nafas lega. Dia mendongakan kepala, menatap pria di depannya. Pria itu tersenyum, mengusap pipinya. Lalu meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.


End file.
